relationships and high school
by buu445
Summary: 4 random teens end up getting a Friday detention. they get close and maybe closer. read to find out. main characters are Wally,Dick,Megan, and Connor. a birdflash and supermartin fic
1. The begining

Hello and this is my first story and I hope u like it and please give me some advise.

Ages:

Dick-13

Wally-16

Megan-15(i don't know how old she is )

Conner/superboy-17(this took place around the first season but no yj)

Others- to many to name

relationships and high school

HOPE YOU ENJOY

CHAPTRER 1:A SOME WHAT NORMAL DAY

~~~~~~~~~~Dick Grayson~~~~~~~~~~

As Dick was walking to school in Gotham he could here the roar of an engine come up behind him. As they approached Dick he could hear yelling coming form the car and it has been raining for the past hour but luckily it stopped and next thing dick knew. He was covered in mud.

''GOD DAMIT''He yelled as the car flew by and into the parking lot of Gotham academy. Dick walked into the front doors of the academy.

Dick was gay and everyone knew. just as Dick walked into home room there were the guys that were in the car that got dick covered in mud. so dick just walked Past them and sat at his desk. As he sat there he stared at one of the boys from the car. His name was wally west. oh how Dick love that name, how he loved wally usually he would fantasize about him and wally being a couple. But at last he knew that would never come true. He waited for the teacher to come but while that some one walked up to Dicks desk and slammed his hands on the desk and said ''Hey fag why u staring at Wally?''

before anyone could do anything Dick punched in his nose. The kid clutched his nose and ran to the nurses office. Everyone just stared at Dick. About 15 minutes later Dick was called down to the office and talked to the dean. Bruce was called and told the story that Dick told them.

''So Dick will receive detention Friday.'' said the dean motioning them towards the door. So Dick carried on his day as usual

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Wally West~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

''WOOOOOO'' yelled wally standing up in the mustang he was riding in. Approaching Gotham high school. He walked into his home room and sat on top of his desk like he usually does and started talking to his friends and out of the corner of his eye he could see Dick Grayson staring at him or at least he thinks. Than out of nowhere one of his friends decides to walk up to Dick and slam his hands on the desk and said

''Hey fag why u staring at Wally'' Looking straight in Dicks eyes and Wally was about to say something to but Dick punched the guy square in the face and he fell flat on the ground, got up and ran out of the room. Dick was called to the office and class went on as if nothing happen. So the day went on and wally was walking down the hallway when he heard the cheerleaders talking about what happened this morning

''So did u guys hear that Dick Grayson broke Billy's nose'' whispered Megan in the little group the girls made.

''Man you should of seen the blood that came out of his nose it was awesome'' Wally said walking up to the group of the girls.

''Hey Wally'' They said together except Megan she just turned around and shut her locker and walked away.

''No way it was gross'' Said one of the girls. The bell rang and they all departed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Megan~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

All Megan heard was a slamming noise she looked looked up to see Billy's hands on Dick Grayson's desk. She looked down when she felt the vibrate of her phone she took it out and saw it was from her friend sitting right next to Dick. The text read.

Margret: hey you should totally sleep with billy next slut.

Megan:sure

But on the inside Megan was really hurt but she was use to it by now. When she looked back up Billy was on the ground clutching his nose and about 15 minutes later Dick was called down to the office. The day went on like usual stop and talk to friends in hallway after class.

''Did you guys hear that Dick Grayson broke Billy's nose'' Megan whispered to the her friends. But then wally had to show up.

''Man you should of seen the blood that came out of his nose it was awesome'' Wally said as he walked up to the group of girls.

''Hey Wally'' They all said at the same time except Megan. She just grabbed her stuff and shut her locker, turned and left the girls and Wally. As Megan was walking down the hallway she turned left and a teacher appeared.

''Mr. Merlyn what can I do for u'' Meagan asked a shocked expression. (This will mean saying in head []) [How did he get there] thought Megan.

''Well I heard your conversation with Wally,Margret, and Amanda and you three will receive detention on Friday'' Mr. Merlyn said turning around and started to walk away.

~~~~~~~~~Conner Kent~~~~~~~~~~

Conner was walking down the the hallway when a kid came rushing past him clutching his nose. He just shrugged it off and continued down the hall to his class. When he was about to open the door to his class which was right across the hall from the deans office he could hear Bruce Wayne and the dean talking about what Dick did and so Dick got detention on Friday.

''Conner'' he jumped at the sound of his name.

''y yes sir'' Conner asked the dean

''listening in on the conversation that earns you a detention on Friday plus your late for class'' The dean said shutting the office door. Connor just turned around and walked into the classroom.

''Mr. Kent do you have a reason for being late'' asked

''no I don't have a reason for being late'' Connor answered as he took hi seat next to Megan.

''so Megan I was wandering since prom was coming up if you would come with me'' Billy asked Megan

''sorry Billy but I don't want to go to prom with someone that got there nose broke but a 13 year old '' Megan responded which made Conner smile a little because he kind of had a crush on Megan. He was glad that Megan rejected Billy. He has tried to bring up the courage to ask her to prom but he just cant do it.

So the four of them have to prepare for Fridays detention what will happen in the detention?

AN: so tell me what you guys think and please give me tips on how to make it better. Oh and this is a birdflash and supermartion fic.


	2. Dention and after

Hey me again srry for the last chapter being so short but I will try to make it longer this time. This chapter is only going to be Dick and Conner at first then Megan and Wally.

Chapter 2

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Dick Grayson~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

''Dick come on we need to get going'' Dicks friend said as she tugged at his arm.

''Hang on Barbra, you don't need to worry I won't skip detention because than Bruce will have my head'' Dick said turning around and smiling. Barbra was one of Dicks closest friends he trusted Barbra with his secrets or anything. So they left the class room and started to walk down the hallway they saw Wally and Megan talking by Wally's locker. Wally was glaring at Dick and he saw him out of the corner of his eye that Wally was walking towards him.

''Hey who do think you are getting me and Megan detention'' Wally yelled pinning Dick on the wall in his face.

''Well I guess i'm the fag, charity case, and a queer'' Dick said trying struggling to get out of Wally's hold. But he cant and Wally raised up a fist and Dick turned his head to get ready to take a punch to the face. But Megan walked up to Wally and said something to him that he dropped his arms and Dick could see tears start to form in his eyes.

''Dick could you guys please go'' Asked megan and wrapped her arms around Wally.

''sure but whats wrong with him'' asked Dick with a confused expression

''Its something about his past but dont worry about it ok'' Megan said Wally silently crying into her shirt. With that Dick and Barbra started to leave.

''Dick what was that all about'' asked Barbra a little shocked about what happened

''It was nothing just why he and Megan got detention'' said Dick he was shaking a little. They reached the room that was having the detention session for today.

''alright see you later Dick'' Barbra said and turned to leave.

''Bye'' he said waving to her. He walked into the room to see Connor Kent sitting at a table. He was a little surprise to see him here Connor never got into trouble he was always the silent type. So he walked towards the table that he was sitting at and took a seat.

''Hey how did you get detention'' Dick ask which made Conner jump

''Oh hey I was late for class'' Conner said looking down.''hey look out here comes Wally'' Conner said pointing over in the direction of Wally and Megan walking towards them.

''Why would you warn me of them'' Dick asked surprised

''I saw what happened in the hallway'' Said conner said

''oh'' Was heard from Dick. Wally and Megan sat across from them.

''hey sorry for what happened back there sometimes I get out of hand'' Wally said looking at the table. Dick leaned forward and put a hand to Wally's chin and pushed his head up to make sure he was looking into his eyes and said.

''hey its okay im used to it'' he said as he looked wally in the eyes and smiled he was about to take his hand away from his chin but Wally lunged forwards and their lips met. At first Dick was surprised but the he kissed back.

''ahem'' the teacher said that was supervising them walked up to the four''maybe continue that after detention but someone took the bolts out of the door so it wont stay open, but you all need to write a 5 paragraph with 1000 word each for why you are here and what you will do to prevent it from happening again'' she said and walked out the door. The other students started to write while the four sat there and talked.

''So wally what was that kiss all about'' asked Megan still a little shocked.

''Yeah Wally I thought you were straight'' Dick said chin on the palm of his hand and he was smiling.

''Alright fine just dont tell anyone ok, im bisexual ,why settle only for one sex why not both'' He said with a little blush that dick thought was cute.

''So Wally really quick will you answer my 2 questions'' asked Dick

''Sure Dick what do you want to ask''Wally asked walking over to dick and grabbed his hand, and pulled him out of his chair pulled over to his chair. He pulled him into his lap.

''Do you have a date for prom?'' He asked looking down and blushed.

''Not anymore. To the other question yes I will go to prom with you.'' Wally said and pulled into a kiss what seemed like hours only took minutes.

''K and will you be my boyfriend?'' Asked Dick a little more confidence in his voice.

''I thought you said you only had two questions, but yes Dick I would love to be your boyfriend.'' Wally said putting his head into the crook of dicks neck. Then they looked over to Megan and Conner to see those two making out.

''Wow what happened over there'' He heard Wally asked. Looking over to him Dick said

''I have no idea.'' Smiling ''So, not to make you upset but what did Megan say to you that made you have that little break down in the hall?'' Dick asked

''Okay I guess you can know my ASS of a father when I was little abused me, and my mother did nothing and just left us.'' He said his eyes starting to water. Dick took his finger and wiped the tears away

''Hey it's okay now, right?'' Dick asked with a little concern in his voice

''Yeah I live with my aunt and uncle'' He said looking into Dicks eyes and smiled and then they noticed that Megan and Conner were also listening.''ok so now you both know but please keep it a secret'' Wally was practically begging.

''okay'' Was all that Conner said

''Sure'' Dick said and got up to go back to his seat only to be pulled back to Wally's lap.

''So if were all telling secrets then well, look at my arms'' With that she grabbed a tissue out of he purse and wiped her arm and some scars appeared on her wrist.

''megan you cut yourself'' Conner almost yelled

''Conner calm down okay, but right now we need to write the paper and we don't have enough time for all of us to write the paper so who wants to write it?'' Dick asked the three.

''I think you should'' Megan said. Which the other three agreed

''Okay I will do my best'' Dick said. The bell rang signaling they could leave.

''Hey Dick come here for a sec, I want to give you something'' Wally said while dick walked closer to him he gave dick a piece of paper. Wally gave Dick a kiss as well and Dick returned to his seat to start to write.

**BACK INSIDE AT THE TABLE THE FOUR SAT AT**

The teacher walked in and read every ones paper and got to the table and only found the one piece of paper she could tell the handwriting was Dick Grayson it read.

We are not sorry for what we did and we will do it again if we choose so dont think that one detention will change the way we act.

-the nerd, the gossip queen, the jock, the silent guy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Conner Kent~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Conner was walking down the hallway when he heard a grunt her got up against the wall and peaked around the corner to see Wally have Dick up against lockers. So he turned around and went another way. When he reached the room he looked around the room to find an empty table. So he walked up to the table and took a seat at the corner.

A few minutes later dick walked in which conner didnt notice until he heard dick say

''Hey, how did you get detention?'' Which conner jumped because he didnt know dick was there.

''Oh hey, I was late for class.'' Conner said as he turned to face dick,''Hey watch out here comes Wally'' Said conner pointing over towards Wally and Megan.

''why would you warn me of them?'' Dick asked with a confused face.

''I saw what happened in the hallway'' Conner said as he turned to face the table because Wally and Megan were about to sit down. He didn't look at any of them for a short while. But as for Dick and Wally, they made up quick and kissed now that shocked conner because he thought that Wally was straight.

''Ahem'' was heard from behind the group of four and they all jumped. ''maybe you could continue

that after detention, So today you will all write a 5 paragraph with a 1000 words each, But I wont be able to hear you because some one took the bolts out of the door so it won't stay open, So get started'' and with that she walked out of the room.

''So what was that kiss all about?'' Asked Megan asked still shocked.

''yeah I thought you were straight'' Said dick putting his head in the palm of his hand.

''Alright fine just dont tell anyone ok, im bisexual ,why settle only for one sex why not both'' He said with a little blush

Conner turned and and looked Megan straight into her eyes and asked her '' uh, hey Megan I know we haven't talk much, but I was wandering if you... uh want to..'' but he was cut off by Megan practically yelling yes. She flung her arms around conner's neck and kissed him.

Breaking the kiss she said ''I was wandering if you were going to ask me, because I have this like big crush on you.''

''good I had like this huge crush on you'' He said smiling, ''can I k-kiss you again'' he asked

''Sure big boy'' Megan said wrapping her arms around his neck and got on conner's lap and leaned in, and gave a full forced kiss. That Conner returned until he heard Dick and Wally talking about them so he broke the kiss.

They watch the two as they had there conversation.

''Well I guess you can know my ASS of a father when I was little he abuse me, and my mother did nothing she just left us.'' Wally said and conner noticed that his eyes were watering and Dick just happened to wipe away the tears that escaped.

'' hey it's okay now, right?'' Dick asked with a little concern in his voice.

''yeah , I live with my aunt and uncle and there like parents I never had.'' Wally said starting to smile

''well if telling secrets it's my turn, well I uh.. I uh I use cut myself before I came to this school and so I started to wear make-up on my face and arms to cover up my scars.'' Megan said as she got into her purse and pulled out a tissue and wiped her arm and the scars came into view.

''You cut yourself?!'' Conner almost yelled

''whoa Conner calm down okay, right now we need to write this paper and we only have enough time for only one person write it, so who do you want to write.'' Dick said trying to silence conner down.

''I think you should'' megan said looking over to conner and wally who agreed.

''okay I will try my best.'' dick said and started to write.(I wont rewrite the paper if you want go read it again.) Conner walked out holding hands with Megan.

''hey megan, I was wandering if you might want to go out to dinner tonight?'' conner asked rubbing the back of his neck

''Sure I'd love to.'' she said back leaning her head on his arm while they walked. When they reached the cross walk to cross the street they met Dick and Wally.

"Hey you guys doing anything tonight?" Megan asked them.

"No, why?" Wally asked grabbing Dick and started to cross the street.

"Me and conner were gonna go on a date tonight, so I was wandering if you wanted to go with and make it a double date." Megan said,

"sure we would love to go" Dick said turning to face Megan.

"Alright, lets say McWaffles, 6 O'clock" Conner said grabbing Megan's hand and turning right and Wally and Wally turned left. They all waved bye.

They reached Megan's house and conner walked her to the front door and gave her a kiss and said good bye.

When conner got home There was a note that said

Conner,

I will be home later at work. If you are

hungry there is a couple of cheeseburgers

in the fridge .

Dad

''Of course" conner said taking out a cheeseburgers and reheating (yes, he is gonna eat later but he was still hungry it's like a late lunch.). He ate them, then went up stairs and started to work on his home work that he didnt get a chance to finish. Then he started to get ready for his double date he had . At 5:30 he was sitting on the couch watching tv then his alarm went off and he shut off the t.v. and headed to McWaffles and he walked in and already saw dick sitting in a booth looking at the table with like a death stare.

''Hey Dick'' Conner said

''Oh hey" Dick replied

"Whats the matter?" Conner asked making Dick look up and noticed a tear running down Dicks cheek.

"Me and Wally got into a fight"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**Wally West**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A COUPLE HOURS EARLIER

Wally and Dick were walking down the sidewalk to the cross walk. When They met Megan and Conner they started to walk down the cross walk when Megan asked Wally if he and Dick were doing anything tonight, Which Wally answered.

"No why"

"well me and Conner were going on a date, and were wandering if you would love to make it a double date" Megan asked Wally

"Sure, we would love to" Dick said as he got out of Wally's hold to poke his head in front of Wally's body.

"Great, at McWaffles at six o'clock" conner said as the groups of two went different ways.

As Wally and Dick were walking down the the sidewalk Wally asked "Do we really have to go on the date with them?"

"Yes we have to"Dick said"Wally this would be our first date along with theirs"

"well what if I don't go?" Wally said they are still walking

"Well then you could just forget about me!" dick yelled and ran off Down the street.

"Dick!" Wally yelled running after him but the young boy was faster than him. Wally ran out of breath and stopped, he was actually really close to his house. So he just walked home and when he got there he didn't say hi to aunt or uncle, he just went strait to his room and started to work on his homework that wasn't even started.

There was a knock on the door."yes"Wally called.

"Hey whats the matter you didn't even say hello, no one even knew you were home then we heard your door slam and it scared us, so I just came up here to check on you." Wally's uncle Barry

"Ok so today I got a boyfriend, we got in a fight and now he never wants to speak again." Wally explained to his uncle.

"Maybe you should call him and apologize" Barry suggested

" I would but I don't have his number but he has mine." Wally replied putting his head down on the desk and tears falling on his paper

"well I can't help you there, sorry bud" Barry said getting up and walking out of Wally's room and shutting the door.

"why did I do that " Wally asked himself slamming his hands on the desk. He got up and walk over to his bed and lied down and began to think about what he did. Only if he could apologize to Dick somehow then his mind began to work. This was Dick Grayson the Ward of "the" Bruce Wayne the richest man in Gotham, and the mansion is absolutely out side of the city limits so it would take for ever to get there but he had to try.

So he put on his jacket because it was like 47 degrees. He climbed out the window because he didn't want his aunt and uncle to worry about what he was doing. He got down to the ground and since his uncle gave him a spare key to his car(outside of story). He got in and the car its' like impossible to hear so he just backed out and started the two hour drive to the Wayne mansion. When he got just to the edge of town he stopped and pulled over to the side of the road and started to dobut himself just when he was about to head back home he got a call from a random number.

"hello Dick" Wally asked in a rushed way

"no it's his father" Said the person

"Oh, uh" wally said but was cut off.

" what did you do to my son he came home crying and then he left without me even knowing." Said Bruce "You better find my son or I swear to god..." He was cut off by wally hanging up. Bruce called back multiple times but wally didn't answer any of them. He drove straight to Megans house to talk about it with her to see if she could help him since she has dated many guys.

He got there and knocked on the door. Megan opened the the door to find a a crying wally.

"Oh, my what happened to you" she said gesturing him in and leading him to her room. He sat down next to Megan on the bed spread.

" ok, so what happened is that shortly after we split up, me and Dick got in a fight and now he doesn't want to see me again." Wally said more tears flowing down his red cheeks.

"oh what was the fight about?" Megan ask getting worried.

"Well I didn't really want to go on the double date" Wally told her.

" oh well it's about 15 minutes till 6 so come on he might be there" Megan said slipping on her jacket and grabbing Wally's hand. They got in Wally's uncles car and started the drive to McWaffles.

"you think he'll be there?'' Wally asked Megan.

"I know so" she answered him smiling

"And you know this how" Wally asked

"Conner told me" she replied

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Megan M.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Thanks for walking me home Conner, I really appreciate it" Megan said giving Conner a kiss on the check

"No problem" Conner said turning around and started walking home and Megan turned and opened the door and walked in. She dropped her purse on the ground and grabbed her phone that she left sitting on her dresser in her room and sat down on her bed and checking the messages from her friends. She wished people knew how she really felt because she was treated badly by her friends. She started to read the messages.

Hey slut.=)

hey whore , I bet banged Conner in the bathroom didn't you ;)

There was many more she started to cry. But then she began to think friends don't call you a slut or whore. She's got new friends that treat her right like an actual human being. She started to work on her home work that was half way done. When she finished which was about a half an hour long, their was a knock at the door down stairs.

"I got it" Megan yelled while walking down the stairs. When she opened it she was surprised to see Wally sitting there with tears running down his red cheeks.

"Wally whats the matter?" Megan asked gesturing him in and lead him to her room which they sat down on her bed and wally told her what happened.

"After we split up me and Dick got in a fight and he told me never wants to see me anymore"

"Oh what was the fight about?" Megan asked him

"Don't get upset, but it was about me not really wanting to o on the double date." He explained

"Oh, well we have 15 minutes until six so lets see if he's there." Megan said grabbing Wally's hand and leading him out of the house and to his uncles car. They got in and started to drive to McWaffles.

"Do you really think that Dick will be their" Wally asked her

"I know he is" she replied

" and how do you know this" Wally asked her

"Conner told me he was already their and was really upset but wouldn't tell me why" she told Wally. They pulled into the parking lot and saw Conner and Dick at a booth near the door.

AN: Finally I don't really know why I do this, Oh right you guys reading this well thank yo for the two people who gave me reviews like 2 months ago. Sorry it took me so long but the next chapter migh take as long or not as long. So please keep reading. THANK YOU!


	3. Authors note

**AUTHORS NOTE**

For the some people that liked this story well then i have some bad news. I will be ending it i will not finish it this is the last update to this story. I will put up poles of what you want me to write. I'm sorry i didn't have time i had wrestling and the state tests are here so i had to study for those.


End file.
